<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roses by f_cking_bananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944053">roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_cking_bananas/pseuds/f_cking_bananas'>f_cking_bananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pansexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, first time meet up, meet up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_cking_bananas/pseuds/f_cking_bananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George has had a crush on Dream for a while now, but he didn't think visiting him in Florida would make those emotions worse. He stays with Dream for a week, things getting more intense as the days go by, especially because he didn't expect Dream to like him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone! I wrote this kind of randomly so i hope you like it! It's my first time writing a story and uploading it, so pls be kind :) It's mainly fluff with the tiniest angst. i would love taking suggestions or thoughts in the comments so lmk! Side note: please don't repost my work anywhere or take credit for it! (also here's your daily reminder to drink lots of water and be a bad bitch)  :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream POV:<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for all the subs, guys!” George's British accent travels through Dream’s headset, straight to his ears. George's bright smile lights up Dream’s monitor in his otherwise dark room. Dream’s heart flutters as he watches George’s live stream. He observes his every movement, looking at the way his shirt was slightly ruffled, showing a bit of his collarbone, the way his lips moved. He sighs. <em> I really need to stop doing this, </em> Dream thought. George was currently playing Minecraft on the Dream SMP. Dream goes to load up his Minecraft. <em>I might as well,</em> he thought. He hasn't talked to George in a couple of days anyway, which was a long time considering they usually talk every day. Dream’s stomach flutters as he watches George's face light up, immediately noticing the chat bearing the message <em>Dream has joined the game. </em><br/>
George types in the chat, <em>“vc 2”</em>.<br/>
Dream takes a deep breath as he opens discord, his mouse hovering over the call. Why was he so nervous? He talks to George all the time. Was it because George looked extra pretty today in his red hoodie? Dream shakes his head as he takes another breath, his mouse finally clicking on the call in discord.<br/>
“Dream!” he heard George say. He can't help but smile.<br/>
“Hey, George. What are you up to?” he asks.<br/>
“Nothing much, just farming some of this wheat,” he says. Dream’s eyes flicker to his second monitor, which was still open to George’s stream. He watches attentively as George licks his lips in concentration.<br/>
“You should wear red more often, George,” Dream blurts out. Fuck, did he say that out loud? Dream's question is answered when he sees George blush, almost the same color as his hoodie.<br/>
“How do you know I'm wearing red? Are you on my stream?” George asks quickly. Dream feels his face heat up.<br/>
“Yeah, am I not allowed?” Dream asks in a joking tone, trying to cover up his embarrassment.<br/>
“Y-you are allowed, I just didn't think- nevermind.” George stutters as he flushes a deeper red than before.<br/>
“Come help me with this wheat,” he says quickly after, changing the subject. Dream was helping George harvest the wheat when he sees a donation pop up on George’s stream.<br/>
“Hi Gogy, I just wanted to say I love you very much. Also, do you have any Dream merch? I'm curious.” Dream hears the donation play out, and George rereads it out loud.<br/>
“Yes I do have Dream merch, but I know Dream has some unreleased hoodies that I wanted,” George says with a smirk.<br/>
“Why don't you come to Florida and get them then?” Dream says with a chuckle. George giggles.<br/>
“Very funny Dream,” he says, flashing his white teeth with his smile.<br/>
“I’m serious. Plus, Patches want to meet you.” Dream says. He holds his breath as he looks at George on his second screen, who seemed to be thinking something over in his head. He eventually smiles.<br/>
“Maybe someday, Dream,” he says finally.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Dream watches as George waves goodbye to his stream, before ending it completely. He was still in discord with George, so he spoke up as soon as the stream ended.<br/>
“That was a good stream, wasn't it?” Dream asks him.<br/>
“Yeah, it was pretty good, considering all the subs I got,” he says with a chuckle. Dream laughs as well. He knew George didn't care about the money that much. He finally takes a deep breath, trying to muster some courage for what he was about to ask.<br/>
“Hey George?” he speaks into his mic.<br/>
“Yeah?” George responds.<br/>
“What's stopping you from coming to visit me in Florida?” Dream holds his breath at the pause. Seconds pass by, but to Dream, it felt like minutes.<br/>
“I don't know. Nothing I guess.” George responds uncertainly.<br/>
“Don't you wanna meet up then? Unless you don't feel comfortable.” Dream says.<br/>
“Don't be silly, of course I want to,” George says. Dream’s heart flutters.<br/>
“Should I buy the tickets right now?” George says with a giggle. Dream chuckles.<br/>
“Right now? Are you sure?” he asks.<br/>
“Why not?” George says.<br/>
And so Dream and George continue their conversation, their topic changing from merch, to talking about fans and so on. About an hour into their conversation, George interrupts Dream.<br/>
“Hey, Dream,”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“I bought the ticket.” Dream's heart beats wildly in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome back you sexy motherfuckers, I hope you like this chapter ;) make sure to leave a kudos if you enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George POV:</p><p>Beams of light filter through George's window, waking him up. He slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to his surroundings. He picks up his phone from his bedside table, getting a burst of nervousness in his stomach when he realizes what day it is. <em>Today is the day I fly to Florida.</em> He thinks to himself. He gets out of bed, grabbing a Dream merch hoodie and a pair of jeans to go take a shower.<br/>
As he massages shampoo in his hair, the thought hits him suddenly. In less than 24 hours, he will be with Dream. His best friend, whose appearance he's never even seen. He scrubbed his hair in frustration. If he was his best friend, then why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? George’s mind kept going back to Dream’s voice, his sense of humor, the way his voice seemed to change, or get deeper when he was alone in a call with George. <em>I'm probably just imagining it, he thinks of me as a friend, and nothing else. </em>He sighs. George knows he needs to talk to someone about what he is feeling. He tried bottling up his feelings in the past, and it didn't lead to anything good. As he makes his way out of the shower, he goes on his phone, and into his contacts list. His finger eventually taps on the name of the only person he's ever been able to confide in. He presses call.<br/>
“Hello?” (y/n) picks up after a few rings of his phone. George smiles at the sound of their voice. He knew (y/n) for a few years now, and they had become really good friends since day one.<br/>
"George?" (y/n) repeats.<br/>
"Hi (y/n). Are you free to talk for a while? I needed some advice," George says. He hears them chuckle through the phone.<br/>
"Of course George, what's wrong?"<br/>
George feels his heart start beating faster "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to hate me,"<br/>
"George, I would literally help you hide a body. You know I'll never be able to hate you." (y/n) responds. They sounded worried.<br/>
"I-I think..." George stutters. (y/n) lets him take a deep breath before continuing.<br/>
"I-um, think I might like guys." George forces the words out of his mouth. He can feel his face heating up, sweat accumulating on his skin. (y/n) barely hesitates.<br/>
"George I'm so proud of you! I support you completely. Thank you for telling me." (y/n) says finally, with a happy tone. George lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.<br/>
"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." George blinks away the tears of relief forming in his eyes.<br/>
"So wait, are you gay? Like fully?" (y/n) asks curiously. George thinks for a second.<br/>
"I don't think so. I've been with a few girls, and I'm attracted to them in general, but I also like guys too. I'm not sure." George responds.<br/>
"Okay, do you have a preference between girls and guys? Like do you prefer one gender over the other, or do you not have a preference?" (y/n) asks. They were trying their best to help George figure himself out.<br/>
"You don't need a label by the way if you don't want one."<br/>
George thinks to himself for a second.<br/>
"I think I prefer guys." His mind switches back to Dream.<br/>
"Yeah, definitely." He reiterates.<br/>
"Okay, so if you have a preference, then you're most likely bisexual."<br/>
George internally smiles. <em>Bisexual.</em> It fit him perfectly, in his opinion. He felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders, as he sank to the bathroom floor, with a huge grin.<br/>
"George? Are you good?" He hears (y/n)'s voice ask from his phone.<br/>
"Yeah, I'm great," he responds.<br/>
"So is there a person in particular that you have feelings for?" (y/n) says knowingly. George blushes.<br/>
"I saw your stream from last week George. When Dream complimented your red hoodie. It's him isn't it?" (y/n) says. He could hear a smile in their voice as they talked.<br/>
"Is it that obvious?" George groans, covering his face with his hands. (y/n) laughs.<br/>
"No, not to anyone else. I just know you too well."<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
George was zipping up his suitcase when he heard his phone ding. His face lit up when he saw a new text message from Dream.</p><p>
  <em>dweam :)<br/>
hi gogy are u on your way to the airport yet? :)</em>
</p><p>George couldn't help smiling as he texted back.</p><p>
  <em>gogy :]<br/>
about to call a cab. can't wait to see u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dweam :)<br/>
ok lmk when u get on the plane. love you &lt;3</em>
</p><p>George's heart fluttered after reading the last couple of words. He shook himself. <em>He didn't mean it like that. I need to stop getting my hopes up before I get too hurt. </em>George sighed, grabbing his suitcase and heading out the door of his apartment.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Georges's heart beat violently in his chest as he scanned the area. He was sitting on a bench in the airport, with his suitcase next to him. Dream had told him to meet him there. Where was he? His heart dropped at the realization he had suddenly had. For all he knew, he could be standing a couple of feet away from him. He had no idea what he looked like! George's mini panic attack was interrupted by a faint buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see that Dream was calling him. He pressed the answer button with shaky fingers.<br/>
"George!" he heard a voice say excitedly.<br/>
"Dream, where the hell are you?! How am I supposed to find you if I don't know what you look like?" He heard Dream wheeze through the line. He immediately felt somewhat calmer, the sound of Dream's voice comforting him. Dream's laughing suddenly stopped.<br/>
"What? What's wrong?" George asked, a bit frantic.<br/>
"I see you."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"George, turn around."<br/>
George got up from the bench and spun around. About ten feet away from him, a beautiful man about a head taller than him was standing, with his phone to his ear and a smile on his face. He had dirty blonde hair, long enough for him to run his hands through it. His jaw was defined, and his pearly white teeth stood out. He had bright green eyes, looking at him, almost in awe. George couldn't look away. He heard Dream's voice once again through his phone, but this time it matched the lips of the stranger in front of him.<br/>
"Hi, George."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, let me know what you guys think! new chapter being posted tomorrow, its gonna be a bit longer than the last 2 :) now go eat and drink water if you haven't already O.O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream POV:<br/>
<br/>
Dream had been wandering around the airport for the past ten minutes, eyes scanning the crowds of people for any sign of a familiar brunette. He sighed, giving up on looking for him and deciding to call him. He taps George's contact in his phone, bringing up his phone to his ear.<br/>
"George!" Dream exclaimed. He was too excited for his own good.<br/>
"Dream, where the hell are you?! How am I supposed to find you if I don't know what you look like?" Dream let out a wheeze at the other's frantic tone. He suddenly stopped laughing when his eyes settled on a young man with chocolate brown hair standing only ten feet away from him. His nerves caught up with him, and his heart pounded.<br/>
"What? What's wrong?" George asked, sounding a bit frantic. Dream's eyes followed George's movements, only this time not through a computer screen.<br/>
"I see you," he spoke into the phone gently.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"George, turn around."<br/>
And that was when George spun around, locking eyes with him for the first time. If Dream thought he was attractive before, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing right now. George's dark brown hair was messy, probably from the flight, and he was about a head shorter than him. He could see absolutely no flaws with him as he looked at his rosy cheeks and his soft-looking lips. Dream could have sworn he saw George blush slightly, as he stared at him in awe. He watched as Georges's eyes scanned his features, starting from his face and eventually trailing south, trying to get a good look at his best friend, whose appearance he hadn't seen until now. Dream snapped back to reality, and with his phone still up to his ear, he spoke.<br/>
"Hi, George."<br/>
Without a second thought, Dream walked towards George, finally closing the distance. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, resting his chin on top of his head. His heart practically melted as he felt George wrap his arms around his torso, his face burying in his chest. They hugged for a bit too long before Dream forced himself to pull away from George's warm embrace. Dream looked down at a seemingly flustered George, before grabbing his suitcase for him.<br/>
"Hi Dream," George mumbled, blushing a bit.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
The car ride back wasn't a long one, only about half an hour. Dream gave George access to the radio, and smiled as he watched George bop his head slightly to the music.<br/>
"So, how was your flight?"<br/>
"It was okay. I tried falling asleep but I watched a couple of movies instead. What about you Dream? What did you do yesterday?" George asked with a smile.<br/>
<em>I thought about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you.</em><br/>
"Nothing much, just edited some videos. Oh and also, you can call me Clay," he replied.<br/>
George looked out the window, attempting to hide his blush.<br/>
"Okay <em>Clay,</em>" he said, making Clay chuckle.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay twisted the keys in his apartment door, pushing it open.<br/>
"So what do you think?" He asked George.<br/>
George stepped into the apartment, taking in his surroundings. As soon as you walked in, there was a kitchen with an island countertop to the left, and a couch facing a TV to the right. Straight ahead, there was a hallway that George assumed led to the bedrooms.<br/>
"I love it! It's bigger than my apartment for sure," George responded.<br/>
"I can show you the guest room if you like"<br/>
George followed Clay into the hallway straight in front of them, turning to walk through a door on the left side of the hall. The bedroom was simple, with a desk and a king bed, with a bathroom attached.<br/>
"I can leave you to unpack and shower, meanwhile I'm gonna go order dinner. How does taco bell sound?" Clay asked as George sat down on the bed. He smiled.<br/>
"Sounds good."<br/>
Clay gave George one last grin before heading out towards the kitchen. He sat down at the table and grabbed his phone, ordering food for the both of them. He sighed. <em>I can't believe George is in the other room.</em> It still felt surreal to him.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay was sitting down on the couch with the food on the coffee table when George came to join him. His hair was wet from his shower, and he was wearing a big blue hoodie with a pair of sweatpants. As he sat down next to his friend, Clay noticed he smelled like roses.<br/>
"So, what are we watching?" George asked in reference to the TV.<br/>
Clay cleared his throat. "I was thinking maybe The Office? It's up to you though, you're the guest."<br/>
George smiled. "That sounds good to me"<br/>
They watched TV while eating their food, laughing occasionally at something funny happening on-screen before heading to bed.<br/>
"Night George, see you tomorrow," Clay said as he retreated to his room. He heard George mutter a faint "Night," before closing his bedroom door. Clay took a deep breath as he slipped into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, the nerves he had felt during the day exhausting him.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay awoke to the sound of George's bedroom door opening, and soft footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Clay got out of bed, changing into a merch hoodie and jeans before walking out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen.<br/>
George was sitting at the island on his phone, slightly chewing his bottom lip. Clay felt blush forming on his cheeks. Why is he so beautiful? George's eyes lifted off his phone and settled on Clay as he walked over.<br/>
"Morning. How did you sleep?" Clay asked him.<br/>
George smiled. "Pretty well. the bed was comfy but I was a bit jet lagged, so it took me a while to fall asleep."<br/>
Clay chuckled. "You could have woken me up,"<br/>
"Don't be silly, you were sleeping. Besides, what would we have even done? It was like four in the morning." George blushed as the words came out of his mouth, realizing what he had said.<br/>
"We could have cuddled," Clay said jokingly, laughing at George's flustered expression. He was only partly kidding if he was being honest.<br/>
"Anyways, I was thinking we could go to the beach today if you're up for it," Clay said, changing the topic quickly. George nodded.<br/>
"Sure, why not."<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay stepped out of the car and into the blazing Florida heat. He met with George on the other side of the car, and together they headed towards the beach. Clay kept looking over at George involuntarily. He was wearing a light blue shirt with swim trunks, and black sunglasses. His hair seemed lighter in the sun. They picked a spot and set down a blanket to sit on, setting down all their belongings. George suddenly looked a bit nervous.<br/>
"What's wrong George? you seem anxious." Clay asked him. He shook his head.<br/>
"I'm fine," he responded. Clay's heart fell when he realized what was going on. Did he feel insecure? <em>I wish I could tell him how amazing he looks.</em> Clay thought to himself. He decided to take off his shirt first, maybe it would encourage George to do the same. Clay grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion. George's jaw dropped and he flushed red. Clay had abs, and his arms looked bigger without any fabric covering them.<br/>
"Come on, let's go in the water. It's too hot out here." Clay said. George hesitated. Clay reached for his arms, trying to calm his nerves at the contact.<br/>
"George, you look great. Now hurry, we're gonna get heat stroke if we stay in the sun for too long." Clay said. That seemed to be enough to convince George because he finally took off his shirt, following Clay towards the water. As they hurried across the scalding sand, Clay couldn't take his eyes off George once again. He was skinny, but not too much. His slender figure gave Clay butterflies. He looked perfect.<br/>
"I'll race you!" George said, as he suddenly took off the rest of the way towards the water. Clay chased him, right on his tail, until they both crashed into the chilly water with large splashes. As soon as the water reached their waists, George tackled Clay, the cool water swallowing them up to their shoulders. They couldn't stop laughing.<br/>
"You're such an idiot" Clay shouted playfully, splashing George in the face. George splashed back with a giggle. Clay watched as George's hair was trickling droplets of water onto his face, the beads of water slowly traveling down his features. They were much closer now, floating next to each other in the water. He could have sworn he felt George's hot breath on his cheek for a split second. Clay's hand traveled to George's face, subconsciously wiping away a drop of water off his cheek. <em>Oh shit, did I just do that?</em> George's eyes widened, pink dusting his cheeks.<br/>
"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Clay stuttered.<br/>
"It's okay. I don't mind," George replied shyly. Clay's stomach flipped. <em>He didn't mind?</em> Clay cleared his throat.<br/>
"Anyways, maybe we should go eat soon? I don't know about you but I'm starving." He said, changing the subject. George nodded slowly, his eyes still fixed on Clay's face. They pushed themselves out of the water, towards their towels. They sat down on their blanket, grabbing their phones to look for a place to eat.<br/>
"There's a cafe nearby, do you wanna have lunch there?" George asked. Clay nodded.<br/>
"Sure," They grabbed their belongings, deciding to drop off their bags in Clay's car before walking towards the cafe. Their conversation picked up again, the nervousness from before slowly fading away.<br/>
After they had eaten, they decided to browse some shops that were there in the area. A couple of hours later, at about 6 pm, they decided to go home again to rest after the fun but exhausting day they had.<br/>
Clay unlocked the door of the apartment, stepping aside to let George through first.<br/>
"Ladies first," Clay said with a mischievous grin. George scoffed and smiled, stepping through the door of the apartment.<br/>
"I'm gonna go shower, do you wanna watch a movie like we did yesterday?" George asked.<br/>
"Of course. I'm not sure how much we'll be able to stay awake though." Clay responded.<br/>
Clay ended up finishing his shower before George did, so he settled on the couch to pick a movie while waiting for George, much like he did the day before. He also ordered Chipotle for them, since they hadn't eaten since that afternoon.<br/>
George walked into the room wearing a simple white tee-shirt and a pair of sweats, but he still looked gorgeous.<br/>
"I ordered Chipotle," Clay said. George studied him for a moment.<br/>
"Why are you looking at me like that," George said with an embarrassed chuckle.<br/>
<em>Fuck.</em><br/>
"Like what?"<br/>
"I don't know, like you wanna- nevermind," He turned his attention to the TV  screen. They sat on the couch together in comfortable silence.<br/>
"Hey George, can we share a blanket? I'm getting cold," George nodded, standing up and grabbing the blanket on his side of the couch. When he sat back down, Clay noticed he had sat much closer to him, their sides touching. He felt himself heat up at the contact.<br/>
George spread the blanket over them, getting comfortable on the couch next to Clay. They ended up eating their food in front of the TV like they had the day before, because they were too tired to eat at the table. Once all the fast-food wrappings and containers were thrown away, they settled back on the couch. George decided to sit suspiciously close to Clay again, eliminating the possibility that it had been an accident before, and that he was too lazy to move away. Halfway into the movie, Clay got an idea.<br/>
<em>Should I make a move?</em><br/>
Clay finally decided, plucking up the courage for what he was about to do. He slid his hand towards George slowly, finding his hand under the blanket. He gently rested his hand on top of Georges. He suddenly felt him tense up at the contact. His heart dropped.<br/>
<em> Oh no. What have I done? He's probably gonna hate me now, he obviously doesn't feel the same way, I've fucked everything up-</em><br/>
He felt George's hand flip under his own, his fingers lacing in his. Clay's stomach erupted in sparks. He held George's hand up until the movie ended. He spoke first when the credits started rolling.<br/>
"George, we should probably go to bed-" he stopped suddenly when he noticed that George had fallen asleep. He smiled. The poor boy must've been exhausted, with the events from today, plus the jetlag from his flight. He scanned his soft features. He looked peaceful in his sleep. His white tee shirt had slipped slightly at his neck, exposing part of his collarbone that rose and fell with each breath. He was stunning. Clay wanted to kiss him more than anything, and he wanted George to kiss him back. He broke out of his trance and realized a problem. How was he going to get him to his room? He didn't want to wake him, but he also didn't want to leave him on the couch. Clay sighed, finally making up his mind. Very carefully, he slipped an arm under his legs and under his arms, gently lifting him off the couch. He carried him to his room with ease. He set him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Clay studied his features once again. He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, before leaving his room, and heading to his own. Despite being completely drained, Clay couldn't sleep. He had given George his hand, and he had taken it. What did that mean? Was there a chance he liked him back? Clay sighed, eventually falling asleep still with George on his mind, like every other night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi everyone! sorry I couldn't update recently, I've been busy. :/ Anyways, its currently 4 am, but I will be updating 2 more chapters later today, so hang tight! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George POV:</p><p>George wakes up to the faint smell of coffee. He slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the light filling the room. He slowly gets up, pushing the covers off him. He changes into a pair of jeans and rustles through his clothes for a hoodie, unsuccessfully finding a clean one since all of his were in the wash. <em>I could just borrow one of Clay's hoodies, right? He won't mind.</em> George walked into Clay's empty room, looking through his closet momentarily before picking out a green smile hoodie. He left Clay's room, putting on the hoodie before heading to the kitchen, towards the smell of coffee. George smiled as he snuggled into the hoodie. It smelled like Clay. He walked into the kitchen to see Clay at the stove, making what seemed to be pancakes. The sight made George grin. <em>He's so adorable.</em><br/>
"Clayyyyy," George said in a singsong voice. Clay turned around, smiling at George.<br/>
"Good morning sleepyhead. It's almost noon." Clay responded.<br/>
"Why didn't you wake me?" George asked. Clay shrugged.<br/>
"You were pretty tired last night, plus you had jetlag. Is that my hoodie by the way?" Clay had a silly grin on his face. George felt his face burn.<br/>
"Yeah, I ran out of hoodies and I borrowed one, I hope you don't mind," George replied.<br/>
"Of course I don't. It looks good on you." Clay mumbled the last phrase. George smiled.<br/>
"I was so tired last night, I don't even remember going to bed," George said swiftly changing the subject. Clay laughed.<br/>
"That's because you didn't."<br/>
"What are you talking about?" George said nervously.<br/>
Clay smiled at the flustered man.<br/>
"Well, you fell asleep on the couch last night and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you to your room."<br/>
George's face reddened. Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Relax, you weren't that heavy. You want a pancake?"<br/>
George sat at the island.<br/>
"Why did you bother? I could have just slept on the couch you know."<br/>
"That couch is uncomfortable, plus I didn't want you to get cold." Clay said.<br/>
George sighed in defeat.<br/>
"So what are we even doing today?" George asked.<br/>
"Well, I was thinking we could go rollerskating?" Clay questioned.<br/>
"Sure, although I have to warn you I can barely stand with skates on," George replied.<br/>
"Well, I guess I'll have to hold your hand the entire time then," Clay said with a smirk, making George's face go red for the hundredth time that morning.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
They had arrived at the roller skating rink at about 1 pm. They walked in together and picked out two pairs of skates to rent for a couple of hours since they didn't have their own. They tied them to their feet, George already having trouble navigating towards the rink. Once they made it to the entrance of the skating rink, Clay stepped on first with ease, spinning in place a couple of times.<br/>
"Come on George, I'll be here to catch you if you fall," Clay said, extending an arm. George took his hand, letting Clay pull him on the rink. They took off, George wobbling and holding onto Clay for dear life. Clay wheezed at Georges's slightly panicked expressions as he reached for the wall, stopping on the side of the rink. Clay rolled a little closer to George, who was still hugging the wall.<br/>
"George, look at me," Clay lifted Georges's chin upwards, turning his face so he was facing him. George's heart fluttered with butterflies and anticipation.<br/>
"You can do it, it gets easier after you go for a while. You won't fall, il be here to catch you I promise." Clay said in a gentle voice. George nodded, keeping eye contact with him. George's hand traveled up to grab a handful of Clay's shirt. It was the taller man's turn to blush now. George seemed to snap out of the trance he was in, and let go of his shirt. He laced his fingers in Clay's hand, giving him a small tug, signaling that he was ready to go. George ended up being able to skate on his own for a bit when their time in the rink was up.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
After skating, they had decided to go to a pizza place near the rink for dinner. They were seated at a table outside when the waitress came to take their order. She was very pretty.<br/>
"Hi! Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked Clay.<br/>
"I'll have a coke, please," he responded politely.<br/>
"Alright, and what about the pretty boy?" she asked the other man. George flushed red. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clay flinch.<br/>
"Um, I'll have the same."<br/>
"Alright, il be back to take your food order soon." She turned and walked away.<br/>
"What was that?" George said as Clay chuckled.<br/>
"I think she's into you." Clay said.<br/>
"Well, she's making me uncomfortable." George shifted in his seat.<br/>
"Why? She's kinda pretty, to be honest."<br/>
George shrugged. "She's not my type."<br/>
Clay smiled. "What is your type then?"<br/>
<em>You.</em><br/>
"I don't know, just not her."<br/>
Clay shrugged. His face suddenly lit up.<br/>
"I have an idea, to get her to stop hitting on you without making it awkward."<br/>
"Okay, I'm listening," George said cautiously.<br/>
"We can pretend to be dating, that way she'll assume you're not interested."<br/>
Georges's eyes widened. "How do you suggest we do that?"<br/>
"Just trust me, she's coming back" Clay whispered. The waitress greeted them, pulling out her notepad.<br/>
"Alright, what would you like to order?" she asked.<br/>
"My boyfriend and I will be sharing a large pepperoni pizza, and can we also get some garlic bread as a side dish?" Clay took George's hand in his own, his warm skin making George blush. The waitress's eyes widened.<br/>
"Okay, will that be all?" Clay nodded. The waitress sped away.<br/>
Clay wheezed. "Did you see her face? She was so surprised." George watched him as he laughed, his eyes lighting up and his cheeks pink.<br/>
<em>He's so pretty. I just want to kiss him.</em><br/>
"Yeah, that was so funny." George agreed. He had noticed that Clay hadn't let go of his hand yet, but he wasn't complaining.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay and George were walking to the parking lot of the restaurant after they had finished their meal. They laughed and joked and told each other stories. George shivered in the cold night air.<br/>
"Are you cold?" Clay asked in a gentle voice.<br/>
George nodded. "Only a little."<br/>
Clay put his arm around George's shoulder, pulling him closer. George's heart soared. He wrapped an arm around Clay's torso, signaling that he was comfortable with the contact. George felt Clay's eyes on his face and mustered up the courage to look right back at him. Clay studied him.<br/>
"You're nice to look at, George." The shorter's stomach did somersaults.<br/>
"So are you." Clay smiled at him.<br/>
They got to the car, and George sat in the passenger seat while Clay got in the driver's seat. The drive home was mostly filled with comfortable silence, both of them tired from roller skating all day. As they got to the apartment, they both retreated to their rooms to take showers, agreeing to watch an episode of The Office before bed. After showering, George put on his shirt he used to sleep in, along with a pair of grey sweatpants. He met Clay in the living room, already having the TV on. As George sat down, Clay snapped a picture of him.<br/>
"What was that?" George asked. Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Nothing. Just something I'm posting on Twitter."<br/>
"Lemme see," George stated.<br/>
The picture showed George sitting on the couch, his gaze fixed on the TV. He looked pretty in the picture, with his big brown eyes and rosy cheeks.<br/>
"You can post it, I don't mind." George shortly got a notification on Twitter. He read the caption of the post he was tagged in, showing the picture that Clay had shown him a few seconds prior. George blushed. The caption Clay had written said, "isn't he so cute". The replies under the tweet were already spamming "dnf" and "he's so pretty". George turned his phone off, grabbing the blanket next to him and spreading it over Clay and himself. Clay pressed the play button on the TV remote, and the episode started. About halfway into the episode, George was thinking. <em>He put his arm around my shoulder earlier. Should I make a move?</em> George made up his mind and leaned against Clay. He rested his shoulder on his arm and hugged his torso. He heard Clay chuckle quietly while putting his arm around George's shoulder, allowing him to move closer.<br/>
"Don't fall asleep on me again, unless you want me to carry you to bed like last night."<br/>
"Maybe I want you to," George said in a half-joking tone, making Clay laugh.<br/>
"You're such an idiot."<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
When the episode ended, they decided to head to bed so they wouldn't be too tired in the morning. Clay hugged George before turning to walk into his room.<br/>
"Goodnight Georgie," He giggled, kissing the top of George's head, making his stomach flip.<br/>
"Goodnight Clay," George responded, hugging him for a bit too long before flashing him one last bright smile and turning for his room.<br/>
George laid in bed, reviewing the day's events in his head.<br/>
<em>Does he have feelings for me? It kind of seemed like he was flirting with me today. Maybe I'm just imagining it. But what if he does? Maybe he's just a really affectionate person. Yeah, that's probably it.</em><br/>
George fell asleep with Clay on his mind, just like how Clay had done with him the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream POV:</p><p><em>"Clay?"<br/>
"Clay wake up!"<br/>
As Clay came to, he realized he was laying in something soft. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to his surroundings. He realized he was lying under a sky full of stars and was laying in a field full of flowers of every color imaginable. The cool night air was hitting his skin soothingly. He wasn't alone. He turned his gaze next to him. George was laying down by his side. His eyes reflected the moonlight as they looked at each other, and Clay longed to touch that smooth skin of his. He looked beautiful as always, and he smelled like roses. Clay wanted to kiss him.<br/>
"Clay, if you're gonna say something, say it now," George said gently.<br/>
"George..."<br/>
His throat clogged up. He knew he didn't have much time, it was now or never.<br/>
"George, I've had feelings for you for a while now. They just keep getting stronger and I don't know what to do or how to stop them." Clay stuttered, holding his breath. George's eyes lit up, smiling at him proudly.<br/>
"Who said you have to stop them?"<br/>
He rolled over and climbed on top of Clay, his legs on either side of him. He lowered himself so that their faces were only a couple of millimeters apart. Clay's breath hitched as he felt their lips brush against each other slightly.<br/>
"Now go tell the real me,"<br/>
And Clay was pulled back into reality.</em><br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay woke up with a start, his eyes darting open. He was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. He started tearing up at the realization.<br/>
<em>It was just a dream.</em><br/>
He hastily wiped his eyes before getting out of bed and grabbing a random set of clothes from his wardrobe. As he headed out of his room and towards the kitchen, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. <em>I'll check it later, right now I want to see George.</em><br/>
As he reached the kitchen, he saw George sitting at the island, scrolling through his phone. He looked the same as he had in his dream.<br/>
"Hi, George."<br/>
He looked up from his phone and smiled.<br/>
"Hi Clay, how did you sleep?"<br/>
"Okay I guess," he sat across from him at the table.<br/>
George's expression changed into concern.<br/>
"Are you okay? You seem a bit pale,"<br/>
Clay ran a hand through his hair harshly, trying to pull himself together.<br/>
"Yeah, it was nothing. Just a nightmare," he responded. He saw George smirk.<br/>
"You could have woken me up," George said mischievously, causing Clay to laugh.<br/>
"Where have I heard that before?" He said sarcastically before pulling out his phone. His face fell at the first notification he saw.<br/>
"What's wrong?" George asked. Clay sighed.<br/>
"There's a storm coming. We most likely won't be able to leave the house at all in two days," he responded. George chuckled.<br/>
"And what's so bad about that? We can have a rest day, you know, like watching movies, playing board games."<br/>
"I guess you're right," Clay said, smiling at him. He always seemed to make things better.<br/>
They both decided to take showers before leaving, meeting up in the living room after they were ready. They headed out to Clay's car, George being put in charge of music while Clay drove. They both sang along and somewhat danced to their favorite songs, Clay rolling his eyes every time George would ignore his song requests and play something else instead. They reached the city, and Clay found a spot to park his car. They spent most of their afternoon looking at shops and buying random things they found. They bought a couple of hotdogs at a hotdog stand and considered it their lunch. They eventually walked into a thrift store, looking around for quite some time.<br/>
"Clay, should I get this?" George held up a blue shirt with some writing on it and a few designs. Clay grabbed a red shirt from the clothing rack nearby and handed it to him.<br/>
"Red suits you," George blushed, and his eyes dropped to the floor with a small smile on his face. Clay smiled at him and walked back to the back of the store to browse.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
"So where do you want to eat?" George asked. Clay thought for a moment before answering.<br/>
"I have an idea but you need to trust me for it, okay?" George smiled at him.<br/>
"Of course I trust you, Clay," Georges's soft expression made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy.<br/>
They ordered a pizza at the nearest pizza place they could find and took it in a box to go. After walking for a while with the pizza box in hand, Clay then led George to an alleyway with a staircase trailing up the side of the building. As Clay stepped onto the first step, George faltered.<br/>
"Are you sure this is legal?" George asked. Clay chuckled.<br/>
"It probably isn't, but I've done this millions of times, and I've never gotten in trouble." George scoffed, but nevertheless took Clay's hand and let him lead him up the staircase. After a good amount of climbing, they reached the roof, breathless. The roof of the building was all smooth cement, and completely deserted, making them the only people there. Clay sat down, setting down the box of pizza. The sun was setting now, the orange light reflecting off of the buildings. The cars in the streets below silently filtered through the roads. They were high up, making the view spectacular. George sat next to him.<br/>
"It's beautiful," He said, breathless. Clay looked at him. His eyes were fixed on the scene in front of him, skin glowing from the golden light reflecting off the buildings. Clay shook himself.<br/>
"Do you want to eat the pizza before it gets cold?" He asked. George nodded, opening the box and handing Clay a slice before grabbing one for himself. They ate in comfortable silence, admiring the view. George scooted closer to Clay, their thighs touching. The cool evening air didn't bother Clay since he was already heating up at the contact. As they finished eating, they put all their dirty napkins into the empty pizza box, shoving it aside. George laid down on his back and signaled to Clay to do the same. They were now side by side, just like they had been in Clay's dream last night. It was dark now, the sun fully beneath the horizon and the only light present was from the moon or the streetlamps below them. Clay tilted his head towards George. He looked exactly like he had in his dream, but more <em>real.</em> Without taking his eyes off the stars, George smiled slightly.<br/>
"Your eyes are burning a hole in my face," George said calmly. Clay felt his face heat up.<br/>
"Sorry," He said.<br/>
"It's okay, it doesn't bother me." George rolled onto his side, now impossibly close to Clay. They were facing each other, now closer than they had ever been before. Clay smiled.<br/>
"Careful George," He said. He could feel George's warm breath on his face. He felt his heartbeat in his head, pounding fiercely as George leaned in even closer. Their lips were <em>almost</em> touching. <em>Almost.</em> George's eyes fluttered closed. <em>This is it.</em> Just as it was about to happen, Clay's phone rang.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay was driving home, and George was in the passenger's seat, like usual. They were on the phone with Sapnap, since he had called wanting to know how the trip was going so far. Little did he know he had called at just the wrong time. Clay sighed. It wasn't his fault, he had no idea. They hung up after saying goodbye to Sapnap, pulling into the driveway of Clay's apartment building. Getting out of the car, they walked in silence all the way to the residence. <em>Were they going to talk about what happened?</em> Probably not, since Clay didn't want to make George uncomfortable. Right before George could head into his room though, Clay stopped him.<br/>
"George," Clay grabbed his arm. George paused, looking up at Clay with sad eyes. Clay knew how he felt. Disappointed, about what could have happened, but didn't. The moment was gone, and who knew if they would ever have another one?<br/>
Clay hesitated, and George sighed.<br/>
"Goodnight Clay," and with that, he walked to his room and shut the door, leaving Clay in the living room, alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter, I was hella busy this week :( anyways lmk what you guys thought, imma try and post quicker from now on :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys! So for this chapter, Dream and George listen to a specific song, and I suggest listening to it at the same time they are in the story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George POV:</p><p>George laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was stalling, and he knew it. He also knew that delaying wasn't going to fix anything. He sighed, pulling himself out of his bed. He grabbed a random hoodie and a pair of pants before taking a deep breath and heading out to the kitchen. He fully realized what had happened last night. Or rather, what had <em>almost</em> happened. He rubbed his face with his hands. He had almost kissed Clay, but he hadn't pulled away. What did that mean? there was no way Clay actually had feelings for George, right? George's thoughts were interrupted when he reached the kitchen, Clay turned towards the stove as he had been a couple of days ago. He turned around, smiling sheepishly at George.<br/>
"Goodmorning," He said quietly.<br/>
"Morning," George said casually, trying to signal that he wasn't upset at him.<br/>
"I made you an omelet," Clay grabbed the handle of the pan and flipped the omelet onto a plate, handing it to George. He smiled.<br/>
"Thank you, but wasn't this one supposed to be for you?" he asked. Clay shrugged.<br/>
"It's alright, I can make another one." He turned back to the stove, and they continued their conversation normally, free of any awkwardness.<br/>
"We should go to the fair today, I heard that it's gonna rain all of tomorrow so we won't be able to go then." Clay said. George nodded.<br/>
"Sure, but last time I went to the fair I was like two," George chuckled. Clay smiled.<br/>
"Well, then we have to go. Go get ready, I'll meet you in the living room in thirty,"<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
George had brushed his teeth and gotten ready before meeting Clay in the living room. Clay was wearing a random hoodie and a pair of jeans. A strand of his wavy hair fell on his forehead, just above his strikingly green eyes. George scanned his features, ultimately focusing on his sharp jawline. He longed to trace his fingers across the shadows just under his jaw, and over his soft lips. He'd never wanted to kiss someone so bad.<br/>
"Are you okay George?" Clay chuckled while looking at him curiously. George blushed and silently kicked himself for letting himself get so distracted.<br/>
"Yeah, sorry. Let's get going." They left the apartment together, Clay frowning and squinting at the sky as they stepped in the open.<br/>
"What's wrong?" George asked. Clay shook his head.<br/>
"It's cloudy, I'm afraid it might start raining when we're there," He said. George smiled at him.<br/>
"Well didn't you have an umbrella in the trunk? We can just use that," he said.<br/>
"True but I only have one,"<br/>
"We can share, plus a little water isn't gonna hurt us,"<br/>
"I guess you're right."<br/>
They reached the car, George once again being in charge of the music while Clay drove.<br/>
George picked a song from his playlist, turning to Clay and smiling.<br/>
"This song reminds me of you," he said, blushing a bit. Clay smiled back, recognizing the song. It was "Juliet" by Cavetown. They sang together, the high volume blaring through the car with closed windows. They got to the chorus.<br/>
<em>"I hope that she, looks at me, and thinks 'shit, he's so pretty'"</em><br/>
George looks at Clay, singing but eyes still on the road. His side profile was perfect.<br/>
"Why does this song remind you of me?" Clay asked, genuinely curious. George stuttered a bit at the unexpected question.<br/>
"I'm not sure, I think it just fits your vibe,"<br/>
Clay nodded, but his tiny smirk didn't go unnoticed by George.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
They arrived at the fair about thirty minutes after leaving the apartment. They played lots of games, and Clay had won a teddy bear at a stand after knocking down 6 plastic cups with a water gun. George blushed when he gave him the teddy bear. They eventually sat down to eat a slice of pizza and some funnel cake.<br/>
"Are you enjoying it so far?" Clay asked George while chewing a bite of his pizza. George nodded.<br/>
"I think I forgot how fun the fair is," he said, smiling at Clay. His bright green eyes always seemed to be George's weakness.<br/>
"We could go on the Ferris wheel before leaving if you want," Clay said.<br/>
"Sure, why not"<br/>
By the time they had gotten through the line and sat down on the seats, the clouds overhead had begun blocking the sun. They looked mean and grey as if it was going to start raining anytime soon. George held the teddy bear firmly with one hand, not wanting it to fall off. They started moving and eventually reached the top of the Ferris wheel. It was beautiful, you could see all the buildings in the distance and tiny people walking around from the height they were at. George looked next to him, smiling as he saw Clay looking around and smiling. He turned to face George and smiled at him.<br/>
"What do you think you're looking at?" Clay said playfully, scooting a bit closer to George.<br/>
"You."<br/>
<em>Shit.</em><br/>
"Me?" Clay said with a chuckle, his cheeks tinting a light pink.<br/>
<em>Did I just make him blush?</em><br/>
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You're handsome,"<br/>
<em>Holy. Fuck.</em><br/>
Clay's cheek's flushed furiously, struggling to keep eye contact with George. He smiled.<br/>
"You don't look too bad yourself,"<br/>
It was George's turn to blush now. Suddenly he felt a cold droplet on his shoulder. Then another on his thigh. He looked up, the angry clouds now right above them.<br/>
"We should get off soon, I think it's starting to rain," George said. Clay nodded, looking down as their seat slowly made its way down. When they reached the ground, they started making their way to Clay's car. It started pouring before they could reach it, the soft drizzle turning into harsh droplets in a matter of seconds. They laughed together, both sprinting towards coverage. By the time they were in Clay's car, they were completely soaked and out of breath, still in a fit of laughter. George looked at Clay, unable to take his eyes off him, once again. His wet, dirty blonde hair was messy and dripping water on his shirt. He was facing forward, showing off his jawline while still smiling, flashing his white teeth.<br/>
<em>He's so fucking hot.</em><br/>
Clay seemed to sense George's eyes on him, because he turned around and smiled at him, making George blush.<br/>
"Do you wanna play music?" He asked George.<br/>
"Sure." They listened and sang along to the music during the drive back to the apartment. George kept stealing glances at Clay when he thought he wouldn't notice. They eventually made it to the apartment, still talking and laughing.<br/>
"Do you want to order burgers? I'm too tired to make food." Clay said. They agreed, calling Wendy's and ordering a couple of burgers. They took showers while they waited, eventually meeting in the kitchen with their food. They talked about Minecraft and their friends, their fans, and family, occasionally laughing at a joke the other made or a funny comment. George never wanted to leave this moment, he was so happy. He wished more than anything that he had the courage to tell Clay how he felt, and above all he wanted Clay to feel the same.<br/>
"Do you want to play Minecraft?" George asked once they had finished eating.<br/>
"Sure, we can play on my Xbox, that way we can see it on the TV," he said.<br/>
They walked into the living room, but before George could grab his controller, Clay snatched it instead with a mischievous grin. He held it above George's head, just out of his reach.<br/>
"Clay, give it," George said, a smile forming on his face when Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Try and get it,"<br/>
George jumped a couple of times, pulling on Clay's other arm to try and jump higher. Clay wheezed at his unsuccessful attempts to grab the controller.<br/>
"Clay for fuck's sake!"<br/>
George jumped one last time, accidentally tripping, causing Clay to lose his balance as well. Clay fell backward on the couch, George falling right after him. George landed on top of him, legs on either side of him. Clay immediately flushed red at the position they were in. George took this opportunity to snatch the controller, his hand having gone limp at the contact.<br/>
"Take the L," George said, getting off of Clay and sitting next to him. Clay chuckled, studying George with a curious look on his face. George liked it when Clay got flustered instead of him.<br/>
They played Minecraft for a couple of hours before deciding to go to bed. As they walked to their rooms together, George shivered at the temperature.<br/>
"Are you cold?" Clay asked, turning towards George. He shrugged.<br/>
"Maybe a little," George responded, smiling at his concern. Clay grabbed the edge of his hoodie, pulling it off in one swift motion. He handed it to George.<br/>
"No no, it's okay, I'll find a blanket to keep warm," George held his hands out as Clay chuckled at his embarrassment.<br/>
"Don't be stupid, take it," George gave in, taking the hoodie and putting it on. It smelled of Clay's shampoo and cologne, and it was a bit too big for him. He smiled at the warmth of the hoodie, still having heat from when Clay was wearing it. This was the second time he had worn one of Clay's hoodies since he had gotten to Florida.<br/>
"You look cute,"<br/>
George's stomach erupted in butterflies, looking up at Clay. He seemed to have processed what he said too late since he was now blushing.<br/>
"Thank you," George wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him into a hug. He breathed in rose shampoo as Clay hugged him back, resting his chin on George's head. After a bit too long, George pulled away.<br/>
"We should probably go to bed, it's late." Clay said, and George nodded. They left to go to their rooms after exchanging a final wave and a smile. George slipped into bed with Clay's hoodie still on. That night, he fell asleep with a lingering smile on his face. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyy so I've been hella busy these past few weeks with school (you know how it is) but im on break so chances are I will be posting a lot more frequently.... (I might even finish the story before I get back to school... :P ) anyways I really hope you enjoyed, and make sure to leave a kudos!! (also if you haven't already, go drink water and eat food) love y'all stay safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heyyy so this one is a bit of a long one :) anyways remember to stay tuned for the next chapter... because some shit might go down...(wink) anywayssssss enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream POV:</p><p>Clay was woken up by the sound of rain pattering against his window. He shifted in his bed, now having a direct view of his window. He could see the rain pouring outside, noisily tapping on the glass. He sighed. To be honest, he wasn't upset that he had to stay inside. What he was worried about was that he and George had to stay inside <em>together,</em> which meant they were going to be a <em>lot</em> more isolated than they were in the past few days. His stomach churned with nerves. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was excited to spend the day with him. He just hoped he wouldn't end up doing something he would regret.<br/>
He pushed the covers off of himself, putting on a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt. He examined himself in the mirror as he pulled the shirt over his head. His hair was messy from bed, a couple of strands falling over his eyebrows. His cheeks were rosy, and his collarbone was defined. He had to admit, he did look good in the morning. He took a deep breath, finally forcing his feet to walk him out the door of his room. George was already up, sitting at the island in the kitchen. Clay smiled. His hair was messy and he looked a little sleepy. Most importantly, he was still wearing his hoodie.<br/>
"Morning," Clay said. He grinned when George lifted his eyes off his phone to look at him, a wide smile on his face.<br/>
"Good morning. I think we're spending today inside," He said, gesturing to the window. Clay shrugged.<br/>
"It's okay, it'll still be fun if we make it fun," he said. George raised a suspicious eyebrow.<br/>
"What are you suggesting?"<br/>
Clay felt heat rise to his cheeks. <em>How do I get flustered at the tiniest things he says?</em><br/>
"Well for starters, we could make breakfast," He responded quickly. George smiled.<br/>
"Okay, you make the food, I'll make the coffee,"<br/>
Clay pulled out a frying pan, deciding on making pancakes while George made the coffee. By the time George had finished making the coffee, Clay was making his last pancake. Suddenly, Clay felt arms wrap around his torso from behind. He tensed, and he felt George do the same.<br/>
"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked nervously.<br/>
"No, no of course not, I like it," He felt his face burn furiously at those words, but calmed down when he heard George laugh.<br/>
"I'm glad," Clay's heart fluttered.<br/>
He scooped the last pancake out of the pan and onto his plate, setting it aside. He turned around so that he was facing George, his arms still around him. He put his arms around George's neck, pulling him into a hug. He smiled into his hair as George buried his face in his shirt.<br/>
"Why are you so cuddly today?" Clay asked. He felt George's smile on his chest.<br/>
"I don't know, maybe it's the weather,"<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
After they had eaten their pancakes, Clay decided to call Sapnap. He needed someone to talk to about the George situation, his feelings were getting too out of hand.<br/>
"Hey George, I gotta go make a phone call, I'll be right back okay?"<br/>
"Sure, I'll be here."<br/>
Clay walked to his room, shutting the door and locking it. He ran his hands through his hair harshly, letting out a frustrated sigh. Sitting in his chair and picking up his phone, he dialed Sapnap's number. Clay's heart pounded as he heard the phone ring a couple of times until a familiar voice spoke out.<br/>
"Hello?"<br/>
Clay hesitated.<br/>
"Hello? Clay are you there?"<br/>
"Yes I'm here," Clay responded slowly.<br/>
"Dude, what's wrong?" Sapnap knew him too well.<br/>
"Um, I've got something to tell you. I can't keep it to myself anymore, and I didn't know who else to talk to." Clay said.<br/>
"Okay, well you know you can talk to me about anything right?"<br/>
"Yeah, I know."<br/>
"I'm listening,"<br/>
Clay took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing.<br/>
"Uh, so I think I might...um..." his breathing accelerated.<br/>
"You're fine dude, just take a deep breath,"<br/>
"I-I think I might...like George," He let go of a breath he did not know he was holding.<br/>
"And um, not just as a friend." Clay waited for Sapnap's response, the seconds in between feeling like minutes.<br/>
"I'm really happy that you told me, you know I support you,"<br/>
Clay relaxed in his chair, taking deep breaths and listening to the rain patter on his window.<br/>
"So how long have you had feelings for him?" Sapnap asked hesitantly.<br/>
"I'm not sure, I think there's always been something there but meeting up with him in real life changed something I think," he responded.<br/>
"Okay, that makes sense. Where is he right now?"<br/>
"He's in the living room."<br/>
"Why do you think meeting up with him triggered your feelings?" Sapnap asked.<br/>
"Probably because everything felt more <em>real.</em> Like before he was just my best friend on a screen, a voice in my headphones, you know? But now that he's physically here, it just feels different, even though he's still the same person. Plus, it doesn't help that he's cuddly and hugs me every five seconds."<br/>
"No way, does he actually?" Sapnap chuckled, making Clay laugh a little. He already felt better.<br/>
"He does! It's kind of adorable actually," Clay blushed at the words that had come out of his mouth.<br/>
"You're such a simp." Sapnap laughed even more. Once the two of them had calmed down, they continued talking.<br/>
"So have you figured out your sexuality yet?" Sapnap asked. Clay frowned.<br/>
"Not yet,"<br/>
"You should take a quiz online to see if it helps you figure it out, but you don't need to label yourself if you don't want to,"<br/>
Clay thought about the idea for a minute. He decided there was no harm in doing one, even if it didn't help him much.<br/>
"Okay, I'll do one right now,"<br/>
Clay found a website, clicking and answering all the questions as accurately as possible. He waited patiently as his results loaded.<br/>
"It says I'm pansexual,"<br/>
"Read the description,"<br/>
"It says that 'Pansexuality is sexual, romantic, or emotional attraction towards people regardless of their sex or gender identity.'"<br/>
"What do you think?"<br/>
"It makes a lot of sense actually," Clay stared at the word. <em>Pansexual.</em> He liked it, it fit him.<br/>
"Great. You don't have to decide right away obviously, just to give you an idea," Sapnap said.<br/>
"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" he asked after a long pause.<br/>
"Do you think I should?"<br/>
"Honestly? Yeah. I've always kind of had a vibe that he had feelings for you. I genuinely expected him to be the one to come out, not you," he said with a light chuckle.<br/>
"You think so?" Clay asked hopefully. It was all he wanted, for George to like him back.<br/>
"Yeah, but don't take my word for it, I might end up being wrong. Just tell him if you want to, don't do it for anyone else."<br/>
"I guess you're right."<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay left his room feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He and Sapnap had talked for a while, and Clay felt a million times better when he walked out of that door than when he had walked in. He found George sitting on the couch in the living room, scrolling through Twitter.<br/>
"I'm back," he said. George smiled at him.<br/>
"I was thinking of streaming, what do you think?" He asked.<br/>
"Sure, why not? You've got your setup?" George nodded, getting up off the couch. As he passed Clay, he grabbed his forearm and pulled him along.<br/>
"You're coming with me, I am not streaming alone,"<br/>
Clay chuckled. "You're so clingy,"<br/>
About thirty minutes later, everything was set up and George was ready to start the stream.<br/>
"Make sure to not get too close, my camera is going to be on and I don't want you getting your face in the frame." George sat down on the chair, putting on his headphones. Clay rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Yes mom," He said with a chuckle. George started the stream, putting on his bright smile, and looking at the camera.<br/>
"Hi everyone, today we're going to be playing Minecraft in the Dream SMP for a little while, I had some materials to collect from the last time I played."<br/>
The chat eventually started asking about Dream, since he had posted a picture of George on Twitter a couple of days ago.<br/>
"Dream is right here, say hi," George turned his head towards Clay, smiling at him.<br/>
"Hi chat," he said from his seat. He was across the room from where George was, just to be safe. George read out a donation.<br/>
"Hey George, I will donate one thousand dollars if you let Dream write 'loser' on your forehead with a marker," George chuckled.<br/>
"You don't need to donate one thousand dollars, that's a lot of money," George said. Clay scoffed.<br/>
"It's their money, they can do what they want with it," he got up off his seat, grabbing a marker from his desk. George held his hands up.<br/>
"What do you think you're doing?" Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Relax. It's one thousand dollars, you're doing it." Clay carefully made sure only his forearms and hands were in view of the camera before uncapping the marker.<br/>
"Okay, but I'm keeping all the money, if you think we're sharing you're wrong," George said with a smile, making Clay laugh. Clay pushed back Georges's hair from his forehead and was about to start writing when George looked away to read a donation.<br/>
"George, stay still, I'm going to mess up."<br/>
"Okay, sorry,"<br/>
Clay was about to start writing again when George got distracted by a donation again, turning his head away from Clay.<br/>
"George, stop moving," Clay gently put his hand under George's chin, turning his face towards him. George's eyes went wide at the contact, a blush forming on his cheeks as Clay finished writing "loser" on his forehead. Soon enough, the one thousand dollar donation came through, with a message saying, "that was hot". Clay laughed nervously, George smiling with a flustered look still on his face.<br/>
"Thank you so much for the donation,"<br/>
They ended the stream together a little while later, saying goodbye to their fans before leaving.<br/>
Clay looked at George and chuckled. He still had the word "loser" on his forehead.<br/>
"You should probably take that off, by the way,"<br/>
George laughed. "To be honest I kind of forgot I had it on,"<br/>
"It suits you. Completely sums you up as a person."<br/>
"Shut the hell up," George smirked, playfully punching Clay's arm.<br/>
"Come on, let's go eat something. I'm starving."<br/>
They walked to the kitchen, heating some leftovers they had found in the fridge. It was still pouring outside, the rain not showing any signs of stopping. As they were chatting and eating their food, the lights flickered.<br/>
"Oh no," Clay said. This had happened before during storms, after all, he did live in Florida. The last thing Clay saw was George's confused face before the power went out completely.<br/>
"What's going on? Did the power go out?" George asked. Clay jumped out of his seat, feeling around for George's body in the dark.<br/>
"Yup. We really should have left the blinds open, it's pitch black in here. Come with me, we need to grab some candles."<br/>
Clay found George's body, gripping his shoulders. George took his hand, and together they made their way to the hallway closet to look for the candles. Clay was glad it was pitch black because if not, then George would have seen him blush when he had laced their fingers together. They eventually found the candles, lighting them and distributing them around the house, somewhat making enough light for them to see the outline of the furniture.<br/>
"This is romantic," George said, placing down a couple of candles on the kitchen island. Clay blushed, hoping it was still too dark for George to notice.<br/>
"You're such an idiot," he chuckled, smiling even wider when George laughed along.<br/>
George eventually paused, looking at Clay with a curious look on his face.<br/>
"What?" Clay asked.<br/>
"What's stopping us from going outside in the rain right now?"<br/>
"Um, common sense?"<br/>
George giggled, rolling his eyes.<br/>
"Come on. I've always told you how much I like the rain, why not?"<br/>
Clay thought for a minute.<br/>
"I guess there's no harm in doing it, except getting struck by lightning," Clay said.<br/>
George held out his and smiled.<br/>
"I'll take my chances."<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay watched as George stepped in the pouring rain. After only about a few seconds he was already drenched. His hair was matted down and dripping, but he had a huge smile on his face.<br/>
<em>He's so pretty, I just wanna kiss him.</em><br/>
"Come on Clay! It's fun!"<br/>
George ran up to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the rain. Within a matter of seconds, they were both fully soaked and wheezing.<br/>
"Why are we doing this?" Clay shouted over the loud sound of the rain hitting the concrete.<br/>
"Don't ask why, it ruins the fun!"<br/>
Clay put his arms around George's legs, scooping him up and dangling him over his shoulder, listening to his adorable little giggles.<br/>
"Put me down, you idiot!" instead, Clay spun around a few times, smiling at the uncontrollable snickers George made. He dropped him back to the ground with a little splash as he set him down in a puddle. George didn't seem to notice. As the laughter faded, George moved closer to Clay. He wrapped his arms around Clay's neck, pulling him closer to him. He looked at him with a strange look on his face, almost like he wanted to do something, but didn't know if he should. Clay wrapped his arms around George's waist, their bodies now impossibly close. Clay could feel George's hot breath on his cheeks. His pupils were wide, and his lips slightly parted. The rain was still hammering down on the two of them, but they didn't seem to care.<br/>
<em>I want to kiss him. Should I kiss him? I don't want to ruin our friendship. Fuck, he's so pretty.</em><br/>
Clay's thoughts swam as he scanned George's features. George's face suddenly changed expression, as if he had made up his mind about something.<br/>
"We should go inside, we might get sick if we stay out too long,"<br/>
Clay's heart dropped to his stomach.<br/>
<em>Fuck.</em><br/>
"Okay,"<br/>
Clay removed his arms from George reluctantly, and George did the same. They walked in silence up to the apartment. Without talking, they both retreated to their rooms, soaking wet. Clay locked the door of his room, ripping off his soaking shirt and pants, collapsing onto his chair.<br/>
<em>I almost kissed him. Almost. He almost kissed me. Why did he pull away?</em><br/>
Clay refused to cry, forcing away the frustrated tears from behind his closed eyelids. Taking a few deep breaths, he got up and deposited all his wet clothes in his bathroom sink. He then picked out a fresh new pair of clothes, putting them on before going to dry his hair with a towel. He flung himself onto his bed. Despite being with George all day, he felt really lonely. He sighed. If he wasn't going to spend time with him now, he would regret it when George left for the UK. He pushed himself off his bed, walking to George's room. He knocked on the door.<br/>
"George?"<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"Come here."<br/>
Clay heard shuffling in George's room before he opened the door. George peeked out, changed in dry clothes, just like Clay had.<br/>
"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me? I have a few downloaded on my computer," He could have sworn he saw George grin a tiny bit before nodding.<br/>
"Sure, that sounds great,"<br/>
They walked to Clay's room, George getting comfy on his bed while Clay grabbed his laptop. Clay sat beside him, pressing play on his computer. While they did watch the movie in total silence, it was a comfortable kind. There never seemed to be lasting tension between the two of them, Clay noticed. Eventually, George sleepily wrapped his arms around Clay's torso, resting his head on his chest. Clay played with his hair and traced circles with his thumb on his lower back, as George fell asleep to the soft touch of his best friend. Clay sighed, closing the laptop with his foot. They were both tired from the long day, and without any other troubling thoughts, Clay dozed off in George's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ayooooo i cant believe its almost finished!! it's been a wild ride. chapter nine is coming out soon, and also an epilogue ;) this is the longest chapter by far, so I hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave a kudos!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George POV:</p><p>George was woken up by the light filtering through the window. Something was different this morning, though. He felt very <em>warm</em> for starters. As he regained more consciousness he realized. <em>I'm in Clay's arms.</em> They had fallen asleep in Clay's bed last night when watching a movie. George was lying on Clay's chest, with his arms around him and his face in the crook of his neck. Clay's arms were on George, pulling him closer. <em>He smells good.</em> George was happy with Clay, he never wanted to leave. Suddenly his heart dropped at the realization. Today was his last full day in Florida. He would be leaving for the UK tomorrow morning. George snuggled closer to Clay at the thought. He also thought back to yesterday. He had almost kissed him, and Clay didn't pull away. To be fair, kissing Clay was the thing he had wanted more than anything at that moment in the rain. George had forced himself to pull away, because of a terrifying thought he had at the moment. <em>I can't lose him,</em> he remembers thinking. Clay was the person George loved most in the world, and he didn't want to risk losing him because of a stupid kiss. What if he had read the situation wrong, and Clay didn't kiss him back? What if he hated him after? The thought was too upsetting to even think about. Clay shifted under him, hugging him closer, his hand being brought up to George's hair.<br/>
"Good morning," he said. George could tell by his voice that he was smiling.<br/>
"Morning," George responded.<br/>
"It looks like you fell asleep in my room last night," Clay said. George rolled his eyes, now knowing he was smirking without even having to look at him.<br/>
"Yeah, I must have been very tired," Clay chuckled while playing with George's hair.<br/>
"Should we get up? Since today's your last day in Florida," Clay asked, in a heavier tone. George thought for a minute.<br/>
"Can we just stay here for a while? I don't want to get up yet," he asked.<br/>
"Of course,"<br/>
And so they stayed in bed for another half-hour, enjoying each other's warmth and cuddles. Eventually, Clay got up, grabbing a set of clothes from his closet. George watched as he took his shirt off, showing off his abs and muscular arms, before exchanging it with a clean one. He looked away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Like what you see?" he said, playfully winking at George.<br/>
"Oh yeah, you know how I can't resist that muscular bod of yours," George responded sarcastically, making Clay wheeze.<br/>
"You're such an idiot," he said while taking George's hand and pulling him out of bed.<br/>
"I just realized that we didn't eat last night," George said.<br/>
"Well, then we better go make breakfast,"<br/>
As they walked out into the hallway and towards the kitchen, Clay took George's hand and laced their fingers together. George blushed at the feeling. Like the day before, Clay was in charge of the food while George made the coffee.<br/>
"Why do I never make the food?" George whined. Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Because I don't trust you with a stove, you'll probably burn down the apartment or something,"<br/>
"Fair enough,"<br/>
They sat across from each other while eating their food, occasionally slipping glances at one another while they thought they weren't looking.<br/>
"what do you want to do today?" George asked. Clay smiled mischievously.<br/>
"Do you know how to use a skateboard?"<br/>
"I don't like where this is going,"<br/>
"Yes or no?" Clay asked.<br/>
"No," George responded.<br/>
"Well, then I guess we know what we are doing today,"<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
They arrived at the skate park about an hour after finishing breakfast, since they both decided to shower before leaving. Clay had dug up his old skateboard from the back of his closet. He hadn't skated in a while, but he was more focused on teaching George today. Clay set the board down in between him and George.<br/>
"Alright, just try getting on, and I'll be here to catch you if you fall,"<br/>
George looked down at the board uneasily.<br/>
"I'm not sure this is a good idea," he said. Clay grabbed George's arms, holding him tightly. He could have sworn he saw George blush slightly.<br/>
"Will it help if I hold your arms? There's no way you'll fall if I'm here, I promise."<br/>
George slowly lifted his foot, placing it on the board. Leaning a bit on Clay, he managed to get his second foot on the board without falling.<br/>
"There you go! Now space your feet out a bit more so you're more steady." Clay said. George listened, shifting his feet a bit so that he could stand up straighter with the board steady under his feet.<br/>
When lunchtime came around, George could stand on the board alone with no support, and could even kick and push off the ground by himself. They found a cafe nearby to grab a quick bite to eat.<br/>
"You're a fast learner George, if we had more time together I could teach you a few tricks," Clay said while munching on his avocado toast. George smiled at him.<br/>
"You can teach me next time I visit, I could even stay for longer if you'll have me,"<br/>
"Are you kidding? I would love that," Clay smiled at him. He loved George's company, more than anything in the world.<br/>
"What do you wanna do after lunch?" George asked. Clay thought for a minute.<br/>
"We could ride my bike around for a bit if you like. I have a seat attached to the back of it, so we'll both be able to stay on at the same time," he said.<br/>
"Sounds like fun. Let's do it,"<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
"Alright, I'll drive and you sit here," Clay patted the back seat with his hand. Clay got on first, George following shortly after. George wrapped his arms around Clay's torso, and Clay pushed off, out of the parking lot and into the street. The streets weren't busy, only a couple of cars passing occasionally. George pressed his chest on Clays back, leaning on him. Clay smiled.<br/>
"I'll be honest, I'm gonna miss all your random little cuddles when you leave,"<br/>
"Good,"<br/>
"How is that good?" Clay chuckled.<br/>
"Well, because then that means you'll be thinking about me more often," George smirked.<br/>
"I guess you're right," Clay blushed a little, facing forward and trying to avoid George's eyes.<br/>
<em>It's not like you're on my mind 24/7 anyways.</em><br/>
They rode around for a while, enjoying each other's company and chatting about random things. A couple of hours later, they made it back to the apartment. After putting the bike away, they headed up to their flat and sat on the couch together.<br/>
"What do you wanna do for dinner?" Clay asked.<br/>
"Are there any drive-in movies nearby? I've been wanting to go to one for so long," he responded.<br/>
"That's a great idea, we could grab a pizza and eat it while we watch the movie. There should be a drive-in movie nearby if I'm not mistaken,"<br/>
George grabbed his phone, looking for the movie details online.<br/>
"It says here that we still got about an hour and a half before it starts, so we could just chill here for a bit if you're up for it,"<br/>
"Awesome, we can grab the pizza on our way then," Clay smiled at him.<br/>
George grinned and took his hand. Clay smirked, tackling George onto the couch.<br/>
"What the hell was that?" George said in between laughs. Clay laid down next to George, wrapping his arms around him. He snuggled into George's neck, making him giggle at the sensation.<br/>
"I don't know, tackling you is kinda fun, to be honest."<br/>
"You should do it more often, then,"<br/>
"Maybe I will,"<br/>
George pulled him closer, resting his chin on his head. <em>He's driving me crazy.</em> He thought. Clay ran his fingers through George's hair gently, making him sleepy.<br/>
"Don't fall asleep on me, we still have a movie to watch," Clay chuckled.<br/>
"I won't."<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
About an hour later, Clay and George were in the car on their way to pick up the pizza they had ordered. Clay waited in the car as George entered the pizza shop with a twenty-dollar bill, and left with a cardboard box and a smile on his face. They made their way to the drive-in movie while listening to music and singing along to their favorite songs.<br/>
"What movie are they showing anyways?" Clay asked.<br/>
"I can't remember which one, but I'm pretty sure it's a Disney movie. As long as it's not Ratatouille then we're fine," George said. Clay faked a hurt expression.<br/>
"Don't diss my man Remy like that," he said, making George giggle.<br/>
"The movie is so unrealistic, rats can't cook," he retorted. They continued bickering and laughing until they had reached the parking lot where the drive-in movie was taking place. They parked the car facing the opposite way of the screen so that they could lay in the trunk and watch it. They pulled down the back seats to make more room and set down the blankets and pillows George had snagged before leaving the apartment. Once they had laid down in a comfy position, they made sure they could see the screen completely. Other people were now arriving, parking their cars similar to how George and Clay had. Soon, the parking lot was packed.<br/>
"We're lucky, we got a really good spot," George said. Clay put his arm around George, pulling him in closer.<br/>
"I swear we've spent most of today cuddling," Clay said with a chuckle.<br/>
"That's true, but we won't be able to tomorrow, so we gotta get as many in today as possible," George agreed, both laughing at how ridiculous they sounded.<br/>
The movie was now about to start, all the cars around them making sure to turn off their headlights to make it as dark as possible. The sun had now set, and George and Clay happily munched on their pizza while watching the movie that had turned out to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Once they had finished eating, they pushed the garbage to the side and laid in each other's arms in the trunk of Clay's car for the rest of the movie.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
The pair drove home as clouds gathered overhead, the mood not being as cheerful as it was before. They both knew that their time together was running out.<br/>
"It's not going to rain again, is it?" George asked.<br/>
"It looks like it,"<br/>
"What do you want to do when we get home?"<br/>
"I don't know, it's pretty early right now though." Clay replied. George pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time. It was eight-thirty.<br/>
"We could watch a movie," George said. Clay nodded. They were silent for the rest of the ride home.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay and George were now on the couch watching a movie, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. George was upset, but not just for the fact that he was leaving Florida. He was mostly disappointed that he and Clay had gotten so much closer. The fact that he had him all to himself for a week, and now it was being ripped away all so suddenly.<br/>
"I can't believe it's already over," Clay said as if reading George's thoughts.<br/>
"I know," George said gloomily.<br/>
Clay hesitated. "You know, technically it's not completely over."<br/>
"What do you mean?"<br/>
"It's not over,"<br/>
George shifted to look at him with a confused look on his face. Clay smiled as if having a realization.<br/>
"It's not over George, we've still got time," He sat upright, heading towards the door and putting his shoes on.<br/>
"Clay, what the hell are you doing?" George sat up from the couch to look at him. <em>What the fuck was he on about?</em><br/>
"Let's go,"<br/>
"Are you off your head?"<br/>
Clay sighed, walking towards George and grabbing his hand.<br/>
"George. It's nine PM. We aren't little kids anymore, we don't have a bedtime. Let's spend whatever time we have left outside, doing stuff, instead of watching TV being all depressed."<br/>
George looked at him in awe.<br/>
"Okay," he said.<br/>
"Okay?"<br/>
"Let's do it, what have we got to lose?"<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
They had decided to go to a park nearby Clay's apartment, only about fifteen minutes away walking. They held hands and made each other laugh, spending their last hours together with as much joy as possible. George was feeling a lot better now than he was before. They eventually settled for sitting on the edge of a fountain they had found in the park. The fountain was pretty big, with a statue in the middle that spurted out water in a tall stream. The only light there came from a few scattered lamps around their area.<br/>
"Do you reckon it's gonna rain?" George asked, squinting upwards. As if the sky were listening, a droplet hit George on the shoulder gently. And then another.<br/>
"Yup," Clay said, chuckling. Pretty soon, it was pouring rain. They didn't seem to mind. George scooted over towards Clay, wrapping his arms around his torso like he had done at least one hundred times since he had gotten to Florida.<br/>
"It's coming down pretty hard now," Clay said after a while.<br/>
"That's a bit of an understatement," George giggled, the rain hammering down on them at this point. Suddenly, Clay got up. George eyed him.<br/>
"What are you doing?"<br/>
Clay didn't answer, instead of throwing off his shoes stepping over the edge of the fountain. The water reached his knees. At this point, George knew not to question. He did the same, kicking off his sneakers and stepping in the water with Clay. The water was surprisingly warm, <em>It must have gotten heated up by the sun today, it was pretty hot.</em> George smiled at him, before scooping up a handful of water and throwing it at Clay. He smiled at George before splashing back harder. It's not like it made much of a difference, they were both already drenched from the rain. Soon enough, they were furiously splashing each other with water, and Clay was clearly winning. George did the only thing he could think of, tackling him. They both fell in backwards, the water swallowing them up to their shoulders.<br/>
"George! What was that for?" Clay sputtered, unable to contain his laugh.<br/>
"I couldn't let you win," George said, his body wracking with laughter. It took them a good minute to catch their breaths. It was pouring now, and they were completely soaked, most of their bodies under the water.<br/>
"What are we even doing?" George said defeatedly, a smile still on his face.<br/>
"I'm not sure, but I like it," Clay said. George got up from Clay's chest, sitting on his thighs instead. They were impossibly close, chests pressing against each other while still in the water. Clay lifted his hand, wiping away a few droplets of water from George's cheek with his thumb like he had done at the beach days before. Their faces were millimeters apart, their hot breaths mingling in the cool night air. George's hands traveled to the back of Clay's neck, his mouth parted and eyes focused intently on George. <em>He's so fucking beautiful,</em> George thought. He felt his heart pounding in his head, emotions swirling around frantically in his stomach. Clay silently trailed a finger down George's jawline, making him shiver.<br/>
<em>I'm in love,</em> George thought. <em>I'm in love with him. I have been for a while now, haven't I?<br/>
But being in love means taking risks.</em><br/>
And with that, George made up his mind.<br/>
"Kiss me,"<br/>
And that is exactly what Clay did.<br/>
George's eyes fluttered shut as Clay cupped his jaw, pressing his lips to George's. He kissed back, their lips molding together. It was a long, hopeful kiss, almost desperate. George finally pulled away.<br/>
"I love you, George,"<br/>
"I love you too Clay, so much,"<br/>
And with that, they pulled each other out of the fountain. They walked home with wobbly knees from the cold, and their arms around each other, occasionally kissing each other on the forehead or cheek, just because they could now. They arrived home, dripping water from head to toe. They dumped their wet clothes in the kitchen sink, heading straight to the bathroom to shower. They met in Clay's room, both wearing each other's hoodies and random pairs of sweatpants they found laying around. They collapsed on the bed exhausted, Clay mustering up enough energy to pull the covers over them, the alarm clock on his bedside table saying 1:38 AM. George climbed on top of Clay like he had in the fountain, threading his fingers in his hair while Clay pressed his lips to his. They kissed and kissed for what felt like hours, until their lips tingled and their lungs ached from lack of air.<br/>
"George, how long have you had feelings for me?" Clay said, finally pulling away.<br/>
"I don't know, I think around two years. What about you?" George said.<br/>
"Same," Clay replied, taking a deep breath.<br/>
"So we could have gotten together two years ago?" George snickered.<br/>
"Yeah, but we're both a couple of pussies," Clay laughed.<br/>
"I'm bisexual, by the way," George said.<br/>
"I'm pansexual," Clay responded with a chuckle. He took George's hand in his, running his thumb along the back of it soothingly.<br/>
"So wait, are we a thing now, or..." George said nervously.<br/>
Clay smiled. "George, do you want to be my boyfriend?"<br/>
"Took you long enough. Yes, I would love to," he grinned.<br/>
Clay peppered George's face and neck with kisses, making him giggle. Clay wrapped his arms around George, pulling him closer. George kissed his cheek in response. They fell asleep, comfortable in each other's arms, both happier than they had been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>phew, that was a lot... leave a comment and let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey besties! sorry I havent been able to upload recently, ive been hella busy and honestly just wasnt very motivated. But im here now! this is the second to last chapter, and chapter ten will be an epilogue :) I hope you enjoy, and make sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream POV:<br/>
<br/>
Clay slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light peeking through the curtains. He looked down to see George sleeping peacefully on his chest, his face in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around him. The sight made him smile. Last night's events came flooding back suddenly.<br/>
<em>He told me to kiss him. And I did. He likes me, and he's my boyfriend now.</em><br/>
His heart started pumping with excitement and disbelief, the emotions all rushing back as if he were experiencing everything all over again for the first time. But then he remembered, George had to leave today. He was going back to England.<br/>
His heart dropped, looking back down at his boyfriend lying on his chest. He would be gone soon, and his apartment would be empty once again. He reached his hand out to the bedside table, grabbing his phone. He tapped it, reading the time. It was 8:09 AM, and George's flight left at 10:45 AM.<br/>
George stirred, slowly opening his eyes.<br/>
"Goodmorning," Clay muttered. George peered up at him and smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.<br/>
"Hi," he responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.<br/>
"You have a nice morning voice," George said, making Clay chuckle.<br/>
"I'm glad you like it," he said with a smile. Clay slowly slid his hand under George's hoodie, stroking the small of his back gently. George shivered.<br/>
"Is this okay?" Clay asked.<br/>
"Yeah, I like it."<br/>
They stayed there for another half hour, cuddling and occasionally giving each other small kisses. They decided to get up at around 8:40, slowly pulling each other out of bed. They walked to the kitchen, not bothering to change their clothes yet. Clay pulled out a pan, and pancake batter to make a few pancakes since they were both hungry, while George made the coffee. They sat in comfortable silence while eating their pancakes, enjoying each other's company while they could.<br/>
"It's 9:04, we should probably start getting ready for the airport," Clay said when they finished eating their pancakes.<br/>
"You're already packed?" he asked. George nodded.<br/>
"Okay, I'm gonna go shower then." He got up, putting his plate in the sink. He kissed George on the cheek gently before heading for his room. The mood was already getting gloomy since they barely had an hour left together. Clay tried to focus on other things while showering. About how they were finally together, and how he still had all of his friends to tell. About how maybe in the future, George could come live with him in Florida. As he stepped out of his steaming bathroom, he put on a clean set of clothes before heading back to the kitchen. George was on the couch, scrolling through Twitter. He was wearing sweats and one of Clay's hoodies. His suitcase was by the door. He turned, smiling sadly at him.<br/>
"We should probably get going." He said. Clay nodded. They made sure George hadn't left anything behind before grabbing the apartment keys. George glanced one last time at the home, before closing the door.<br/>
"You'll be back soon, don't worry," Clay said in response to his sad expression. George nodded, taking his suitcase and pulling it behind him down the hall.<br/>
They reached the parking lot, throwing the luggage in the trunk of Clay's car. As they got in, George turned towards Clay.<br/>
"Should we call Sapnap and tell him the news?" He asked.<br/>
"Yes, that's a great idea. It might take our minds off things,"<br/>
George tapped his phone, making his way to Sapnap's contact. He pressed the call button, putting his phone on speaker.<br/>
"Hello?"<br/>
"Sapnap," George said, his tone more joyful than before.<br/>
"Hey George, what's up? Is Clay there?" He asked.<br/>
"Yeah, Clay's here. We actually called because we wanted to tell you something."<br/>
Clay smiled at George's excited expression.<br/>
"Oh lord, did you guys make out?" Sapnap asked. George and Clay giggled, and George spoke into the phone.<br/>
"Well, yes—"<br/>
"Multiple times," Clay interrupted.<br/>
"Thank you, Clay, but we actually called to tell you that we are officially together now,"<br/>
"No way! Are you guys shitting me right now? Is this a joke?" Sapnap rambled, making both George and Clay laugh.<br/>
"It's not a joke, trust me," Clay said.<br/>
"Well, it took you two long enough. You've been like in love for years now." He said.<br/>
"Yeah. All that matters is that we're together now," Clay said.<br/>
"So wait, are you guys gonna do long distance?" He asked. George glanced at Clay.<br/>
"Yeah, until we can figure something out," George said, and Clay nodded in agreement.<br/>
"Alright. Are you gonna tell the fans? Or our friends?"<br/>
"I don't know about the fans yet, but I do definitely wanna tell our friends." Clay said.<br/>
"That's reasonable. Look, I actually have to go right now, but I'll call you guys later. Congrats again, I'm really happy for you two!" Sapnap said. They said their goodbyes before hanging up. They were almost at the airport now, with only a couple of minutes left.<br/>
"I don't want to leave you," George said sadly, making Clay's heart break a little.<br/>
"I don't want you to leave either, but we'll see each other soon. I promise."<br/>
They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. They got to the airport a little while later, finding a parking spot and getting out of the car. Clay grabbed George's suitcase from the trunk, setting it down on the ground. They started walking towards the entrance, hand in hand. It was almost time to say their goodbye's, and they were both dreading it. George could already feel the tears welling up. They got inside, and Clay walked George up to the double doors that lead to the luggage scanners. They both knew that he couldn't go past there.<br/>
George flung his arms around Clay's neck, hugging him tightly. Clay wrapped one arm around George's waist, his other hand in George's hair. He pulled back slightly to kiss him firmly on the lips. As they pulled away, George sniffled. Clay wiped a tear from his cheek.<br/>
"Don't cry, we'll see each other soon. Maybe next time you see me, you can stay here, and won't have to go back." Clay said. George nodded sadly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie.<br/>
"I'll call you every day," George said. Clay smiled.<br/>
"We did that before you came here anyway,"<br/>
"I suppose we did," George smiled. They reluctantly let go of each other, and George grabbed his suitcase.<br/>
"Bye Clay,"<br/>
"Bye George. I love you,"<br/>
"I love you too,"<br/>
And with that, George walked away, stealing one last glance at Clay before disappearing behind the sliding double doors.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
Clay had arrived home, his shirt tear-stained and his eyes red. He had been crying the whole drive home. He collapsed on the couch, wiping his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a small vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to see a new text from George.</p><p>
  <em>gogy :]<br/>
go check under your pillow</em>
</p><p>Clay sat upright, forcing his legs to carry him to his room. He pulled back the covers of his bed, pulling back his pillow. He smiled. It was George's hoodie. He had left it for him. He pulled out his phone, texting back.</p><p>
  <em>dweam :)<br/>
i'll wear it right now. i love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>gogy :]<br/>
i love you too. i'll call you when i land</em>
</p><p>Clay turned his phone off, tossing it somewhere in the sheets on his bed. He put on George's hoodie, smiling as he recognized the familiar rose scent it had. It calmed him, and he felt better than he did before. He laid down in his bed, falling asleep again. He knew he wouldn't wake up with George by his side, but that was okay for now. He would see George again really, really soon, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yayyyy we're almost done! remember to eat something today and stay hydrated, love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LAST CHAPTER AHHHH!! i hope you liked this story, leave a kudos if you did. check out the notes at the bottom of this chapter for more info! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV:</p><p>
  <em>Three months later</em>
</p><p>George grabbed the handle of his blue suitcase off of the conveyor belt. He tugged it off, setting it down next to him. He looked around before spotting a bathroom nearby. Pulling his suitcase behind him, he made his way over. When in the bathroom, he studied his reflection. His hair was messy from the long flight, and he was wearing one of Clay's hoodies that he had mailed to him a couple of weeks prior. He looked tired, but cute. He smiled at his reflection, his stomach already churning with anticipation. He grabbed his suitcase once again, heading out the bathroom and towards the exit. He took a deep breath, knowing that Clay was somewhere on the other side of those double doors. He walked through them, scanning the crowd. He sat down on a nearby bench, pulling out his phone to call Clay. He navigated to Clay's contact, pressing the call button.<br/>
"Hello?" George heard Clay's excited voice say through the phone. He smiled.<br/>
"Clay? I'm where you said to meet up. Where are you?" George looked around.<br/>
"Look behind you," Clay said, a smile in his voice.<br/>
"Where have I heard this before?" George said, chuckling. It was like their first meet-up all over again. He whipped around, and there stood Clay, with his phone up to his ear and a grin on his face.<br/>
"Hi, George,"<br/>
George hung up, ditching his suitcase to run towards Clay's open arms. They held onto each other, hugging as if they hadn't seen each other for years. George flung his arms around Clay's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Clays arms wrapped around George's torso, pulling him closer. They finally pulled away.<br/>
"I missed you," Clay said, his bright green eyes glassy and bright.<br/>
"I missed you too," George said, burying his face in Clay's neck.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
They had arrived home at the apartment a little while later. Clay was making food while George watched from the table since he was still very tired from his flight.<br/>
"I can't believe I get to stay here now," George said. He had officially gotten a Visa, which meant he could stay there with Clay, and they could live together. Clay smiled at him.<br/>
"Yeah, it's gonna be fun living together," He said. George watched as Clay cooked, admiring his broad shoulders.<br/>
"When do you want to tell the fans?" George asked. The fans still didn't know they were together, even though they had accidentally made it painfully obvious during streams and youtube videos.<br/>
"We could stream later and tell them if you want to," Clay said.<br/>
"Sure, why not. I'll text the group chat and tell everyone," George said. He sent a message to the group chat that contained all of their closest friends, to let them know what was going on later. They had told their friends about their relationship only a little while after they told Sapnap, so everyone already knew. They were all extremely supportive, just as they expected them to be. When Clay finished cooking the stir fry, they ate their dinner at the table together, chatting about George's flight and the reactions their fans might have to the news. They put their dirty plates in the sink, and George decided to take a shower to get the airport stench off him before streaming. Clay had already washed the dishes and was sitting on the couch by the time George got back from his shower. George layed on the couch with Clay, putting his arms around his shoulders. Clay kissed George on the cheek, wrapping his arms around him. He smelled like shampoo and roses.<br/>
"Wanna go stream?" Clay asked. George nodded.<br/>
𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁<br/>
"Hi everyone," George said, speaking into his mic. His chat was already filled with hi's, hello's, and emotes. Clay stood just out of view of the camera, watching George's pretty features and bright smile light up his monitor.<br/>
"So this stream is only meant to share some news that we wanted you all to know," George said. The chat was already visibly confused at George's use of the word "we".<br/>
"I'm here with Dream, come say hi," George turned to Clay, smiling at him and holding out his hand. Clay took it and stepped into the frame of the camera, only his shoulders and lower body visible to the viewers. He still hadn't done his face reveal, so he was being careful not to leak anything.<br/>
"Hi everyone," Clay said. He gently put an arm around George's neck, making George blush at the contact. The chat was going crazy. George looked up at Clay for reassurance, and Clay nodded.<br/>
"So what we wanted to tell you..." George took Clay's hand.<br/>
"Clay and I have been together for a couple of months now. I'll be living with him in Florida for the foreseeable future." George took a deep breath. The chat was moving at a hundred miles per minute, everyone was freaking out. A mix of "I knew it!" or "No way!" clogged the chat, along with confused fans and a huge amount of questions and comments, almost all of them supportive. Clay chuckled at their fan's reactions.<br/>
"We will be answering questions soon, but I think we should end the stream for now since George is pretty tired from his flight," Clay said, stroking George's cheek with his thumb lovingly. George leaned into his hand.<br/>
"Thank you everyone, for watching, I know this was a really short stream but we will be streaming tomorrow so stay tuned." They said their goodbyes before hitting the <em>end stream</em> button. George got up from his chair, leaning into Clay.<br/>
"That was pretty good," Clay said. George nodded in agreement.<br/>
"Let's get you to bed," Clay chuckled. George wrapped his arms around Clay's neck. Clay picked him up, holding his thighs and carrying him to bed. He laid him down on the fresh sheets, giving him a small kiss on the lips before pulling the covers over him. George smiled sleepily.<br/>
"I love you, Clay," George said, running his hands through Clay's hair while he leaned over him.<br/>
"I love you too George," Clay said. He got in bed with him, pulling him close. George rested his face in the crook of Clay's neck, and they fell asleep in each other's arms as they had done many times before. Only this time, they knew they would be together for a long, long time after they woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tis over, ladies and gentlemen. i really hope you enjoyed, i am planning on writing more dnf stories in the future, so if you have any idea, pls pls pls let me know in the comments!! i respond to every single one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>